The present invention relates to a folding clasp for an interchangeable watch strap and more particularly for a flexible watch strap of leather, synthetic material, textile or the like.
There exist watch straps which are provided with means permitting the user to change the strap himself without a tool. Thus, the user can secure to a watch case a metallic strap or a leather strap or any other type. In the case of leather straps, these latter are provided with buckles or folding clasps, but in this latter case each leather strap must necessarily be provided with such a clasp. This increases the price of the straps, particularly for items in precious metal because, in this case, the folding clasps must also be of precious metal.
The object of the present invention is to give the user the possibility of himself removing, without a tool, the folding clasp of an interchangeable flexible strap, to install it on another flexible strap, for example of a different color or texture. Thus, a single folding clasp is necessary, no matter what the number of interchangeable straps the user possesses.
The interchangeable strap can for example be of the type described in European patent No. EP 1128237 A1 (European patent application No. 00103952.8 of Feb. 25, 2000 in the name of the applicant). It is however evident that the present invention is applicable equally to any other type of interchangeable strap that can be removably secured, even without a tool, on the watch case.